Ferdinand (character)/Gallery
Promotional Material Screenshots Little Ferdinand.png All Right, Let's Do This Thing.png|"All right, let's do this thing." Taking Bucket.png Young Ferdinand Walking.png Young Ferdinand Hiding.png Calves watching truck.png Valiente bothered.png Young Guapo Smile.png Cut It Out, Valiente!.png|"Cut it out, Valiente!" I'm not gonna fight you, Valiente1.png|"I'm not gonna fight you, Valiente." LuckforRaf.png Ferdinand wishes his dad luck.png|"Good luck, Dad." Raflaugh.png Raf scoops up Ferdinand.png Rafhappy.png I Guess.png|"I guess." Rafferdtalk (1).png Raftough.png Ferddoubt.png|"No way." Rafferdtalk (2).png ferdnofight.png|"Can I be a champ without fighting maybe?" Rafkindlook.png Raf farewells Ferdinand.png ferdmilealittle.png Young Ferdinand Looking His Dad Leave.png FathernadSonpissedoff.png Ferdinand Sad.jpg Ferdinand Waiting His Dad.jpg Ferdinand Waiting His Dad 2.jpg Young Ferdinand Sigh.png Young Ferdinand knocked out unconcsious.png Young Ferdinand about to go sleep.png Young Ferdinand unconscious.png Young Ferdinand waking up.png Young Ferdinand shocked.png Young Ferdinand meeting Young Nina for the first time.png Young Ferdinand is scared (1).png Young Ferdinand is scared (2).png Young Ferdinand is scared (3).png Young Ferdinand seeing Young Nina for the first time.png Young Nina appraoching Young Ferdinand.png Young Ferdinand whimpering.png Young Nina sitting next to Ferdinand.png Young Ferdinand with Young Nina.png Youn Ferdinand smells flowers.png Young Nina giggling.png Yound Ferd and Nina.png Young Ferdinand likes flowers.png Friends for Life.png Ferdinand's new home (1).png Ferdinand's new home (2).png Ferdinand's new home (3).png Ferdinand's new home (4).png Nina and Ferdinand Entering Meadow.jpg Nina and Ferdinand Height.jpg Nina feeds carrot to Ferdinand.jpg Ferdinand is Nina's good boy (1).png Ferdinand is Nina's good boy (2).png Good night, Ferdinand (1).png Good night, Ferdinand (2).png Young Ferdinand and Young Nina dancing.png Young Ferdinand chasing a butterfly.png Grown up Ferdinand Height.jpg TV is in the House, Baby.png Family TV.jpg Ferdinand's new hair-do.png Paco licked by Ferdinand.png Yee-haw!.png Riding through sunflowers.jpg Runaway Bull!.png How Metamorphosis Really Happens (1).png How Metamorphosis Really Happens (2).png Ferdinand and Nina can dance (1).png Ferdinand and Nina can dance (2).png Ferdinand and Nina look so innocent.png Good night, Ferdinand again (1).png Good night, Ferdinand again (2).png You stoked about the big day.png|"You stoked about the big day?" Stoked Have you ever seen me stoked.png And we wouldn't be brothers.png|"And we wouldn't be brothers." Really.png|"Really?" Ferdinand ready to go (1).png Ferdinand ready to go (2).png Ferdinand disappointed.png Ferdinand and Nina upset.png Ferdinand.png Ferdinand smiling.png Ferdinand Looks at Bridge.jpg Ferdinand Sniffing Flowers.jpg Ferdinand Sniffs Flowers.jpg Sniffing Flowers by Window.jpg Smiling at Woman by Flowers.jpg Ferdinand on the Streets.jpg Looking at the Door.jpg Slams Door.jpg|Ferdinand is confused about why the human ran in his house by being afraid Ferdinand and Balloons.jpg Ferdinand Smiling Behind Balloons.jpg|Ferdinand about to make the baby girl laugh Ferdinand and the balloons.png Wild Beast.jpg Ferdinand in the China Shop.jpg Having Realised he is in the China Shop.jpg Bull in a China Shop.jpg Walking through the Shop.jpg Balancing Table on Head.jpg Balancing Chinaware.jpg Ferdinand and the Store Owner.jpg Ferdinand Having Wrecked the Shop.jpg There's a mistake.jpg Ferdinand Sniffs the Outside.jpg Shipped Away.jpg Ferdinand Out From Truck.png Lupe stuck.png Lupe can't breathe.png|"Oh, sorry about that. So sorry, so sorry." Ferdinand helping Lupe out.png|"Here you go, here you go." Lupe & Ferdinand.png Holy Beefaroni! You're ginormous!.png Listen, It's Lupe Right?.png|"Listen, it's Lupe, right?" You want my help.png Lupe Screaming To Ferdinand.png Lupe is so excited.png Believe it or not, I'm not the World's best calming goat.png Lupe spanking Ferdinand's butt.png Ferdinand spanked by Lupe.png|"Ow!" Ferdinand & Lupe.png Ferdinand scared to death of Maquina.png|"Aah!" You seem fun.png|"You seem fun." I guess some things never change.png|"I guess some things never change." That makes 2 of us.png|"That makes two of us." Ferdinand and Lupe are sad.png A little feminine touch.png Lupe burp.png Cuatroscared (1).png Ferdinand confused about Cuatro's behavior.png hedgehogsattack (2).png hedgehogsattack (3).png hedgehogsattack (4).png|"Will you stop?" hedgehogsattack (5).png|"And you,..." Hedgehogsstop.png|"... I'm not eating anyone." Ferdinand talking to Una.jpg Ferdinand misses Nina.jpg Looking out window at night.jpg Ferdinand consults the horses.jpg Sucks to be you.jpg News of El Primero (7).png News of El Primero (8).png News of El Primero (9).png News of El Primero (10).png Ferdinand having his tail stepped on.png Lupefacewhacked.png Ferdinand helps out Lupe.png Primero's entrance.jpg 234788371-2.jpg 20180408 140036 rmedited-1-.jpg You're ginormous.jpg You think big.jpg Ferdinand Shocked.jpg Bones down....png ... but otherwise OK.png That didn't hurt.png Bones on the move again.png Training.jpg Valiente sarcastic (2).png Valiente sarcastic (3).png Why does not wanting to fight mean I'm scared.png|"Why does not wanting to fight mean I'm scared?" 20180408 144636 rmedited-1-.jpg Ferdinand Bull Fighting Ring.jpg Ferdinand at Plazas de Toros.png Ferdinand talking to Lupe.jpg The farm.png Smash that Thing.jpg Ready.jpg Ready closeup.jpg Ferdinand Falling.jpg Ferdinand collides into Bunny.jpg Bunnyneardeath.png Is it Dead.jpg Bunnypump.png|Come on, little guy! Come on! Come back! BunnyFerdinand.png Bunnystillpump.png Bunnyeyesopen.png Valiente watches Ferdinand gives the Rabbit CPR.jpg Lupe and Ferdinand watching Rabbit.jpg Whack.png Ouch.png Valientemock.png Ferdinandlick.png Anguscansee.png Angus is ready to fight!.png Vlcsnap-2019-04-16-20h22m15s351.png Why would you do such a thing.png F&A bonding (1).png|"If we don't look out for each other,..." F&A bonding (2).png|"... who will?" F&A bonding (3).png|"Besides,..." F&A bonding (4).png|"... it wasn't that big of a deal." F&A bonding (5).png Ferdinand and Angus bonding.png There's something I wanna tell you.png Stop helping the competition!.png|"Ow!" What, are you gonna give Valiente a hoof massage now.png Lupe Grace.png Lupe Olé.png Go eat a schnitzel, you pasty-faced glue stick!.png Ferdinand tap dancing.png Ferdinand's grace.png AngusCelticDance.png Bull hoof bump.png Ferdinand and Angus confused about the horses' dancing.png Bones dancing.png Ferdinand impressed with Bones' dancing.png Bones joins in.png 3 Bulls dancing.png Tough bulls.png Toros vs Broncos.png Maquina joins in (1).png Maquina joins in (2).png Maquina joins in (3).png Maquina can dance!.png Watch me!.png Bulls victorious.png Go_on,_horses._Prance....png ...cause you can't dance..png Auf Wiedersehen.png Maquina, are you smiling.png|"Maquina, are you smiling?" 20180408 145537 rmedited-1-.jpg Lupe depressed.png|"It doesn't have to be that way. I'll take you to my home. It's different there." Lupe rejoiced.png|"And Nina... Nina will love you." So you'll come.png|"So, you'll come?" Lupe is going with Ferdinand.png Ferdinand thinking.png Actually.png|"Actually,..." That's not true.png|"... that's not true." Okay, let's do it.png|"Okay, let's do it." Ferdinand attempting to roll.jpg Ferdinand rolling.png Lupe hiding Ferdinand.png Uh, have you seen these hips.png|"Uh, have you seen these hips?" Where there's a will, there's a way.png Squeezing Ferdinand.jpg Ferdinand destroys car.jpg Ferdinand down.png Una shushing Ferdinand.png Ferdinand discovers the truth (1).png Ferdinand discovers the truth (2).png Ferdinand discovers the truth (3).png Ferdinand discovers the truth (4).png|"My dad." Ferdinand discovers the truth (5).png Ferdinand discovers the truth (6).png|"He was the bravest bull I knew." Ferdinand discovers the truth (7).png|"The bull never wins." Lupe whistles.png Lupe knocked out by Maquina.png 20180408 135249 rmedited-1-.jpg Ferdinand tells the truth.png|"You get to fight in some big, fancy arena but I'm telling you, it's just another chop house." 20180408 135414 rmedited-1-.jpg I'm not gonna fight you, Valiente2.png|"I'm not gonna fight you, Valiente." 20180408 144318 rmedited-1-.jpg Valiente vs Ferdinand (1).png Valiente vs Ferdinand (2).png Ferdinand has been selected!.png Ferdinand shocked to be selected.png Ferdinand sad for Valiente.png Ferdinand watching Valiente drive further away.png Ferdysober.png I'm not leaving.png|"I'm not leaving." Lupe bleating again.png Lupe faints again.png Oh, you're killing me!.png Not unless everyone is coming with me.png|"Not unless everyone is coming with me." I said everyone.png|"I said "everyone"." Maquina Skeleton (1).png Maquina Skeleton (2).png Maquina Electricity.png Oh, No.png|"Oh, no." Ferdinand Shocked After Seeing Valiente Saving Guapo.png Ferdinand surprised to see Valiente even friendlier than before.png|"Val?" Ferd and Val to the rescue.png Val and Ferd massage.png Ferd and Val relaxed.png Val speak.png Ferd speak.png|"Yeah, quite relaxing." Ferd and Val scream.png Close call.png Ferd and Val still scream.png Ferd, Val, and Guapo screaming.png Ferd, Val, and Guapo in ice.png Gang screaming.png Bunnyfaintferdinand.png Bunnysleep (1).png Bunnysleep (2).png I said right!.png We have the same right!.png Ferdgangscreaming.png Scared gang.jpg Car flip.jpg Yeah right!.png Watch it, Ferdinand!.png Squad in bus.jpg Ferdinand's Hoof Entering Ring.jpg Ferdinand Entering Ring.jpg El Primero prompting Ferdinand to fight.png El Primero insists.png Give back El Primero's cape now!.png Ferdinand spooked.png Rodeo.png El Primero accidentally thrown out of the ring by Ferdinand.png El Primero attack (1).png El Primero attack (2).png El Primero scratches Ferdinand.png Ferdinand bellowing in pain.png Ferdinand has had it.png Ferdinand is really pissed off now.png Mess with Ferdinand and you barely get the horns.png Ferdinand hesitating.png Ferdinand sees a flower.png Ferdinand can't do it.png Ferdinand looking at El Primero.png What has he become.png El Primero getting ready for the kill....png ... until Ferdinand actually surrenders himself.png Ferdinand facing El Primero.png El Primero about kill Ferdinand....png ...until he is told to stop by the touched crowd.png LET HIM LIVE!.png El Primero leaves and retires with dignity.png Ferdinand glad to see Nina again.png Happyreunion (1).png Happyreunion (2).png Happyreunion (3).png Happyreunion (4).png Happyreunion (5).png Now there's something familiar (1).png Now there's something familiar (2).png Ferdinand is a hero.png Ferdinand and Nina are happy.png Ferdinand and Nina hearing bulls approaching.png Ferdinand glad to see his friends again.png Ferd & Company on the farm.png Ooh.png You're adorable.png Ferdinand smiling at Lupe.png Ferdinand Smile.png Bull Reunion.png Watching TV together.png Going to the flower festival.png Lupe ate the flowers.png Bulls eating carrots.png Statue of Ferdinand.png Games ''Ferdinand: Unstoppabull Unstoppabull App.png Unstoppabull Poster.jpg Play Now Unstoppabull.jpg Matc 3 and Dance.jpg Chain Reactions.jpg Lets go on an adventure.jpg Development Concept Art Ferdinand Scupltures 2.jpg|Concept art of Ferdinand under The Cork Tree framed behind COO of Blue Sky Studios, Brian Keane Ferdinand Concept Art.jpg ferdinand.jpg|Concept art of Ferdinand by Sergio Pablos Ferd Sergio Pablos 2.jpg|By Pablos Ferd Sergio Pablos 3.jpg|By Pablos Ferd concept art.png Sang Jun Lee Ferdinand.png|By Sang Jun Lee Yound Ferd concept art.png Young Ferdinand Expressions Drawings by Sang Jun Lee.jpeg|''Young Ferdinand Expressions: Drawings by Sang Jun Lee FerdArt4.jpg Young Ferdinand Gestures Painting by Sergios Pablo.jpeg|''Young Ferdinand Gestures'': Painting by Pablos Young Ferdinand Design by Sang Jun Lee Painting by Mike Lee.jpeg|''Young Ferdinand'': Design by Sang Jun Lee. Painting by Mike Lee Young Ferdinand Physical Sculpt by Vicki Saulls.jpeg|''Young Ferdinand'': Physical sculpt by Vicki Saulls FerdArt5.jpg FerdArt6.jpg|By Nathan Fowkes FerdArt3.jpg|By Aidan Sugano FerdArt1.jpg FerdArt2.jpg Ferd by Peter.jpg|By Peter de Sève FerdLupeConceptArt.jpg Ferdinandwhiteconcept.jpg AngusMaquinaConceptArt.jpg Aidan Sugano FerdArt3.jpg Aidan Sugano FerdArt2.jpg Aidan Sugano FerdArt.jpg Storyboard Maquina and Ferdinand Storyboard.jpg CG Process Ferdinand Scupltures.jpg|Lead Sculptor, Vicki Saulls, working on Ferdinand's CGI model Ferdinand Scupltures 3.jpg Ferdinand Scupltures 4.jpg Ferdinand Scupltures 5.jpg Ferdinand CG.jpg Renders Ferdinand Render.PNG Ferdinand Render 2.PNG Ferdinand Render 3.PNG Ferdinand Render 4.PNG Ferdinand Render 5.PNG Ferdinand Render 6.PNG Ferdinand Render 8.PNG Ferdinand Render 9.PNG Ferdinand Render 10.PNG Ferdinand Render 11.PNG Ferdinand Render 12.PNG Ferdinand Render 13.PNG Ferdinand Render 14.PNG Ferdinand Render 15.PNG Ferdinand Render 16.PNG Ferdinand Render 17.PNG Ferdinand Render 18.PNG Ferdinand Render 7.PNG Ferdinand Render 19.PNG Gang Render.PNG Gang Render 2.PNG Gang Render 3.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 2.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 3.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 4.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_5.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_6.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 7.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 8.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 9.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 10.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_11.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_12.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 13.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 14.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 15.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_16.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_17.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 18.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 19.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 20.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_21.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render_22.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 23.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 24.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 25.PNG Ferdinans_Misc_Render 26.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render 2.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render 3.PNG Ferdinand Christmas Render.PNG Ferdinand Christmas Render 2.PNG Merchandise Home Cover 2.jpg|Album Cover for Home The art of Ferdinand.png|''The Art of Ferdinand'' cover TAOF Intro.jpg TAOF Feridnand Sculptures.jpg Ferdinand Standee.png|Ferdinand Standee ferdinand plush toys.jpg|''Ferdinand'' plush toys Others Ferdinand Cup.png|Ferdinand mug made by a Blue Sky Studios character designer, Sang Jun Lee DoggyFerdinand.jpg|John Powell's dog Moose wearing a Ferdinand crew t-shirt. Ferdinand at VidCon.jpg|Ferdinand at VidCon 2017 Carlos and Ferdinand Balloon.jpg|Carlos Saldanha beside an inflatable Ferdinand Cena Flower Ferdinand.jpg|John Cena beside a flower sculpture Cena Flower Ferdinand 2.jpg Carlos Saldanha Sketch.jpg|’'Ferdinand’’ sketch by Carlos Saldana, the director of the film. Category:Gallery Category:Character gallery